ObiWan VS The Borg
by Dark-Yoda
Summary: Obi-Wan makes first contact with the Borg, a half man half machine race that wants to assimilate everyone.


Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the cockpit of his Jedi Star Fighter as his ship whirled through space at speeds faster than light. He was on his way to a mission on Kanta. He sat reading about it, it was a small planet that had three suns. One of the three suns was always beating down on the sandy dunes with made the planet hot. Very hot… At what the locals considered night (the time when one sun was up) the temperatures were a comfortable 100 Degrees. But during the day when two suns raised in the sky the temperatures hit 150 degrees. The record was 206 degrees set nearly 16 years ago.

"Sounds like I might need to bring some extra sun block…" Obi-Wan said to the R2 unit behind him, who whistled in response. Suddenly his R2 unit began screeching and making awful whistles. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he was so worked up about, then he realized. His ship lurched out of light speed and now was sitting in front of a large green glowing cube. From this cube a light green fog was floating down to the Star Fighter. It was a tractor beam. Obi-Wan gripped the control stick and tried to get free.

"R2! Get us out of this tractor beam!" He yelled at R2 who said something about how he had no power.

"Who are these people and what do they want!" He yelled at no one and nothing in particular.

As if they read his mind he heard a droning voice thought the ship as it inched closer to a docking bay. "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." The voice echoed over and over. It was a low trans like voice.

"R2 use all emergency power and look up BORG in the Encyclopedia Galactica!" He yelled at R2 to get over the droning voices.

A small entry began to appear on his view screen.

"Origin: Delta Quadrant A cybernetic life form thousands of years old which is part organic, part artificial life. They have advanced well beyond modern science. Their goal is to improve themselves by collecting other species into their hive brain. If you encounter the Borg and wish to escape you must remember…"

At that moment the view screen went dead and the tractor beam drained all remaining power out of the ship. The chanting got louder and louder as the ship was pulled into the cube and placed on a pedestal. Obi-Wan decided that he had to disable the tractor beam and get out of here.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the Borg around him in the force. He did not feel hundreds of people but instead one person. One thought. One goal. He didn't feel the dark side, no evil but more of a single evil purpose that was beyond the Borg's control. He felt they were all mind washed into this. Then he saw a Borg up close. It was a human, but it was covered with green electronic pieces. It looked like a walking computer. A large round device had been implanted where its eye had which been, it looked like an infrared module. And where an arm should have been was a long tool, which looked as if it served many purposes. One of which was a high power phaser.

The Borg surrounded his ship and began to pry open the hatch. Obi-Wan decided that it was better if he just got out and tried to reason with them. He opened the hatch lightsaber in hand but deactivated.

"I don't want to hurt you, I am a Jedi of the Republic on a important mission…" He was cut off by the droning resistance is futile. He began another approach. He tried to use the force to touch one of the Borg's minds. He felt its mind, but it was not one on the hive it was its own. It was trapped; it had no control over its body. He could feel its plea for help. He tried to free it, but was stopped as a phaser hit him in the chest. He activated his lightsaber and jumped off his ship. There wasn't time to try and save these people, there was too many of them. He deflected a few shots from a phaser as the Borg marveled at him.

He decided that he would make a run for the primary power source and destroy it, and then he could escape. At first he made his way through the ship by only deflecting shots. But after a while there was too many Borg, he couldn't keep up. He had to stop them. He raised his lightsaber high, the glowing blue against the glowing green on the Borg and he slashed. Again and again he dug his blade into the chest or head of a Borg, killing it. He made his way near the center of the ship and was stopped by six Borg. They stood at the entrance to what looked like the main power generator. The Borg behind him also charged forward aggressively. He drove his blade deep into the chest of a Borg but instead of killing it a thin green shield consumed it. He slashed again and again breaking the shield. Then he tried the same thing on another Borg with no affect. They had adapted…

He slashed wildly and uselessly at the Borg who were now shielded from his lightsaber. The Borg moved closer and closer surrounding him, he drew on the force, felt it surround him and flow through him. He focused it on his legs and made a giant leap that took him far above the Borg's heads, he then grabbed a thin catwalk and made his way to the power generator, he leapt down in front of it. The Borg were everywhere now, to his left, to his right. He activated his lightsaber and drove it through a plasma relay. Then took the long sparking tube and jammed it into a Borg killing it. This worked for a while but they adapted to it as well. Finally he jammed the blue blade of his lightsaber deep into the main power generator. Sparks flew from every power source in the ship. Meanwhile he had created a kind of force shield around him. The Borg ran into it like a force field and got nowhere.

Obi-Wan ran back to his ship lightsaber in hand, he used the force shield to hold the attacking Borg at bay. He used the force to give his burning legs power. They felt like they were on fire, burning muscles that began to spasm. But he ran more. Finally Obi-Wan reached the docking bay. He glared at his ship, which was covered with green circuits. And then at the Borg, there were about 20 of them and they weren't about to let him pass. His lightsaber was useless, and he had no other weapons. Suddenly a sharp pain ran up his arm, he dropped his lightsaber. He looked at his arm to see a mess of burnt skin. The pain was unbearable as he knelt to the ground. The smell of burnt skin filled the air. Then he was shot again in the chest this time. He screamed in pain and drew on the dark side to make them stop. He saw the Borg in front of him and he hated them! He hated the pain they were putting him through! Then another shot this time in his leg. He screamed out at the Borg, and held out his hands. He used the dark side of the force to release an array of lightning from his fingertips. It arced into the Borg as they shook and screamed. Obi-Wan's fingers burned like fire but he let the pain come to him, and it made him hate more! He finally stopped… The smell of burning flesh hung the thick air around him. His fingertips were burnt and black. The Borg around his ship lay in a smoking pile of flesh and machinery…

He walked over to his ship, activated the main power source. Turned on his battered R2 unit. And swung one leg over the cockpit. He then felt a slight tingling sensation in his leg. He glanced down in horror as a battered Borg that was lying on the ground had inserted two long tubes into his vein. He activated his lightsaber and slashed them along with the Borg several times. Obi-Wan sat feeling quite tired. He felt himself slowly falling asleep, but he felt something else that his groggy mind couldn't put a finger on. He narrowed it down to his neck and felt a small round metal device. At that moment the encyclopedia powered up and continued its entry.

"What ever you do DON'T let the Borg insert nano-bots into you, for this is the first step in your assimilation."

Obi-Wan began to sway and then he fell over, he felt his conciseness slipping away into the cold green ship. He fought it but couldn't, he gave in and drifted into a deep sleep…

Obi-Wan awoke an unknown number of hours later sitting in a large green chamber chained to some type of metal bed. Three of the Borg were in the chamber with him. These weren't like the other Borg though, instead of a large tool like device replacing there arm there was a round device with several needles on it. Also there was an assortment of knives and devices that resembled that which would be on a medical android. He seriously doubted this was going to be a routine medical check up.

His arms and legs were both tied to the metal bed. He felt a tingling still on his neck and tried to twist his head to see the device that had grown there with little luck. The three Borg seemed extremely preoccupied, but so did all the others. They wandered around from task to task as if sleepwalking. One Borg that was working at a consul now moved towards Obi-Wan. He held out his arm and two long tubes popped out into Obi-Wan's skin. Obi-Wan realized now what he should have realized before. These people were not aliens, but they were humans, transhodians, even a few Klingons. They had no control of there actions, these machines were controlling them. And Obi-Wan was about to become one of them.

The Borg stepped away from Obi-Wan and left the room. He began to here voices, hundreds and hundreds of voices saying the same things. Instantly deciding choices as a giant vote. There were so many it sounded like huge crowds all talking at once. He couldn't pick out one voice from another or one word from another. Too many voices! They were loud too, the droning was so loud that he felt his head aching. Too many voices, too much information to comprehend. He thought about trying to go to sleep, but with al the noise he couldn't even think of it. In fact he could barely think at all. He remembered he was a Jedi, and the force was always with him. He drew it around him and calmed himself, he tried to calm his mind but he couldn't. It wasn't his mind that he was hearing, it was hundreds of other minds.

Obi-Wan decided to try a different approach, he gathered the force around him and instead of blocking out the voices he tried to amplify one voice. He tried to pick out the separate conversations.

"1 of 9 change plasma relay 6." mumbled a louder voice. He focused again.

"6 of 8 activate the secondary power generator and insert it into relay 6." Said the same voice.

The voices almost always consisted of simple commands. It reminded Obi-Wan of connecting with other Jedi using the force. If two Jedi were extremely attached to each other in some way they could use the force to communicate with images or simple words. Obi-Wan had done this before with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Years ago when Obi-Wan had first met his master, back before he was a padawan. He had gotten into some trouble at a mining camp Qui-Gon was at. He drew on the force and sent a message to Qui-Gon, it was simple.

"Help me"

Qui-Gon was busy climbing a mountain to get to a food necessary for a species to survive, but he felt the message. Years later when they had perfected there force skills they had been able to form a kind of mind meld, exchanging thoughts, emotions and words through the force.

Where was Qui-Gon now? The council had said it was time for Obi-Wan to start taking missions on his own, great job he is doing at that.

Obi-Wan felt the force flow around him, but it was weaker than usual. His mind was beginning to slip into something, not sleep but something else he had never felt before. He gathered up all the strength he could muster and reached out in the vast universe for his master. He could feel him slightly. He could feel his presence but it was far away. He gathered up the last bit of energy he had left and sent a simple message through the force.

"Help me master" He punctuated it with fear, and rage. He tried to feel a reply but he was too weak…

Qui-Gon Jinn sat meditating in the room of a thousand fountains, high up in the Jedi Temple. Around him were, well a thousand fountains with clear crystal water flowing around beautiful planted trees and plants. He felt himself thinking about his padawan more than usual. As he sat he reached into the force and took in the universe. Then he felt it. He felt his padawan. Fear… Anger… He felt a plea for help. He tried to give himself into the force more and find his padawan. He saw images. Green cube… Computers... He felt pain… He heared a droning voice…

"We…are…the… resistance…. futile…" The voice droned.

Qui-Gon snapped out of his mediation in a cold sweat. He couldn't quite figure out what the message meant, but he did know one thing. His padawan needed him. Qui-Gon rushed up to the council chambers where Yoda would be. Ran through the door and found Yoda alone sitting in a small chair in the center of the room. His gray features stood out on his dark green skin and he looked rather serious.

"On behalf of your padawan I sense you come." Spoke Yoda in his odd little voice.

"Yes, I felt him in the force. He is in danger, I must find him!" Qui-Gon replied.

"I to felt young Obi-Wan… Fear, Hate, of the dark side are these things are." Yoda said as he held his hand towards Qui-Gon "Careful you must be, the dark side I sense in him."

"Obi-Wan would never go dark, he is a Jedi." Qui-Gon countered.

"Much to learn you have Qui-Gon." Yoda stepped out of his chair and began to limp towards Qui-Gon with his can. "Darkness is a powerful ally, seduces you it will. Even the best Jedi can go dark, even you Qui-Gon…" Yoda said as he finally reached Qui-Gon. "What has happened to your padawan I know not, but this I do. Grave danger he is in, tread carefully you must!"

"I don't have time for this!" Qui-Gon headed out of the council chamber rather quickly. He took fast long strides down to the shuttle bay where he found a Jedi Star fight and powered it up.

"Hold on Obi-Wan, I'm on my way." He focused the message in the force hoping his padawan would feel it.

"R2 give me manual controls." A small control stick popped out from his consul. He slammed it forward and the ship took off. He wasn't sure where he was going, or what he was looking for. But he would know when he found it.

Obi-Wan tried to feel for his master but he wasn't strong enough. And he couldn't focus with all the voices in his head. He had given up blotting them out and simply tried to listen to them all. He was very alarmed a moment ago when he heard:

"7 of 7 is ready for final assimilation step , proceed." And now the three Borg returned to his metal bed and began to work furiously at consuls. A large metal arm was placed on a table next to him, it resembled the ones he had seen earlier. One of the Borg activated a large rotating saw that was built into his arm and held Obi-Wan's arm down to the table. Obi-Wan drew the force around him, and used it to lessen the pain he was about to experience. The Borg slice neatly down and into Obi-Wan's arm. He ground his teeth and tried to not scream. The pain was unbearable. Long streaks of blood covered the green Borg who had cut of Obi-Wan's limb. Then he couldn't stand the pain anymore, and fell unconscious.

Obi-Wan stood now covered with Borg implants. He wandered through the cube doing odd chores and whatever was needed of him. Obi-Wan was no more. He was no longer a Jedi. He was no longer a human. He was a Borg…

Qui-Gon pushed his fighter to terminal velocity. The engines roared behind his head, a deep vibrating sound that echoed through the small cockpit and seemed to reflect Qui-Gon's mood. He was trying to find his padawan in the force, with little luck. The few times he had caught a sense of him he felt different. He didn't feel like Obi-Wan anymore, but like something else… Could Yoda have been right? Could Obi-Wan have gone to the dark side? Qui-Gon knew the power of the dark side all too well, his former padawan who he had trusted with his life had turned to the dark side years ago. He was dead now, but Qui-Gon still felt gilt at times. He felt that maybe if he had been a better master his padawan would not have gone dark. His padawan may have not even died.

Qui-Gon pulled himself out of this train of thought, he needed to concentrate on the moment. The past could be sorted out later, but the future couldn't wait. He focused on his padawan, searching for him in the force. He felt a dim signal from him and headed towards it. Suddenly his concentration was smashed when a small red light began to blink on the dash of his fighter. The high speeds had used up all the fuel rather quickly. After punching a few buttons on his dash he located the nearest spaceport. It was on the planet Kanta.

The star fighter landed on a small refueling station on the dessert planet of Kanta. Qui-Gon leapt out of the cockpit and headed over to a small cantina. Inside was an assortment of species drinking at their tables. One thing well known about Qui-Gon was that he could keep his cool in any situation. He walked with long strides to the front of the bar and waited patently for the bar tender to notice him.

"May I help you?" The bartender said. He was a small man, about 5 foot tall and looked to be in his 40's.

"Yes I need to refuel my ship, its outside in docking bay 2." Qui-Gon replied

"I'll get someone right on it." The bartender wandered off to talk to some one.

Qui-Gon sat perfectly calm, and slowly glanced to his right. A large black haired man was glaring at him from a table. He got up and walked over to Qui-Gon.

"What brings a Jedi to this side of the universe?" He said rather angered.

"I'm looking for some one." Qui-Gon replied with utter calm.

"Well you listen to me, and you listen well Jedi! We don't like your kind around here. I suggest that you be on your way before some one gets hurt." The man said and walked back to his table.

"Your ship is ready sir." The bartender yelled out.

Qui-Gon walked outside to where a small boy was finishing fueling the ship. He looked about 8 years old.

"Nice ship you've got there" The boy said

"Yes it's a very fast ship. Have you seen any others like it here?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"No, and I would remember if I did. Why?" Asked the boy.

"Because I'm looking for some one who fly's a ship like this." Replied Qui-Gon

"Well good luck finding him, I'm sure he is alright" The boy replied.

Qui-Gon studies the boy for a moment. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Haven't you heard? The Borg have come into this sector. They have a scout ship off the far side of are sun." The boy said as he pointed into the sky at the large red-yellow sun.

"Thank you!" Qui-Gon said as he leapt into his cockpit and fired up the engines.

"For what!?!" The boy yelled over the humming of the engines but wasn't heard.

Qui-Gon took off at lightning speed and headed towards the planets second sun. A few minutes later he picked up the ship on long-range scanners. It was Borg. Then it hit Qui-Gon like a brick wall. It all made sense, the message, the feeling in the force. Obi-Wan must have been captured by the Borg. Qui-Gon hoped it wasn't too late to bring him back. His thoughts were interrupted when his R2 unit began screeching.

"R2 what now?" Qui-Gon asked annoyed.

The answer was right in front of him. A deep green haze was being emitted by the Borg cube and came down to Qui-Gon's ship. It was a tractor beam.

"This is bad… This is very bad…" He moaned…

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." A low voice echoed through his cockpit.

Qui-Gon decided to let himself get captured by the Borg. He decided that it was his best hope to find Obi-Wan, even if he could fight them Obi-Wan might get hurt. Qui-Gon closed his eyes calmly and let himself drift into the force. He could feel Obi-Wan now, it was still faint… If Obi-Wan was on the ship Qui-Gon was being pulled into, he was unconscious or injured.

The Jedi Star Fighter drifted powerlessly onto the same ramp that Obi-Wan's had days before. The Borg surrounded it and Qui-Gon who rapped his hands around his lightsaber, which he could activate at a seconds notice. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw… it. Obi-Wan stood, his arm had been replaced with a large metal device. Green masses of twisted metal covered his body. Long green wires connected the metal to Obi-Wan's neck. And where his blue eye had once been lay a laser-emitting device.

"Obi-Wan, this is Qui-Gon your master." Qui-Gon spoke to him in a calm quiet voice. The Borg around him stood with phasers and plasma cannons pointed at Qui-Gon, ready to stun him, or turn him into a flaming pile of ash.

Qui-Gon gathered the force and used it to convince Obi-Wan to put his gun down. He had little luck. He felt Obi-Wan's mind with the force. The machinery in and on him trapped it. Qui-Gon searched deeper and felt something. Something very small… They where nano-bots attached to his spinal cord. Qui-Gon once again drew the force around him. He concentrated every ounce of his will on the moment. He felt the small robots, he felt there central power source, And he destroyed it.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan in front of him still the Borg around him seemed to be very confused.

"Obi-Wan, is that you?" Qui-Gon said calmly.

Thought began to flow back into Obi-Wan's mind, Thoughts of the Jedi Temple thoughts of Yoda, thoughts of his fellow students, Then thoughts of Qui-Gon, Xanatos, thoughts of the Borg and his mission. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Qui-Gon standing in front of him. He still heard the droning voices in his head. The Borg around Qui-Gon charged their phase cannons.

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled into his connection to the Borg. They turned and faced Obi-Wan. They figured and calculated, voted and decided, that Obi-Wan had become an enemy.

"OBI-WAN GET IN!" Qui-Gon yelled as he leapt into his Jedi Star fighter. Obi-Wan jumped into the back seat.

The fighter's engines fired on, causing long arcs of burning plasma to spray the Borg around the ship. Qui-Gon steered the small craft neatly through the hallways of the Borg cube. After a few minutes he had reached the primary power generator and targeted it with a full array of blasters. He fired… Huge explosions began all over the ship. The secondary power source had triggered all back up power and the primary causing a major overload. The Borg cube was going to blow. Huge streams of fire ignited the hallways behind the Jedi Star fighter. Qui-Gon called upon the force, he needed it. He remembered what a old Jedi had said once. Concentrate on the moment, feel don't think, let your emotions guide you. He focused and carefully steered the fighter through the narrow hallways, dodging left and right to avoid explosions. He could see the docking bay now, and he rushed towards it full throttle. He made it out, now to get away from the blast.

"R2!!! MAXIMUM SPEED NOW!" Qui-Gon yelled at the r2 unit, who activated light speed. The stars became a blur and the Borg behind him were no longer a problem.

"AAAAAAA" Obi-Wan screeched in pain. He had felt the Borg cube explode, he had felt every Borg on it die through his connection to them. The pain was unbearable, the deaths of so many.

Weeks later Obi-Wan awoke in a hospital bed with a medical android buzzing around him taking measurements and vitals.

"Please stay still." The android said as it took some more tests.

Qui-Gon walked into the room.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes I guess… I don't really remember what happened to me." Obi-Wan said a bit dazed.

"Don't worry we can sort it all out later, hurry up and get healed. We are late for a trade dispute on Kanta." Qui-Gon said half jokingly as he walked out of the room and left Obi-Wan to think about the past weeks. He remembered something about it, he remembered using the dark side to kill. He was in pain and it felt good. Obi-Wan decided it was better to sort it out later, and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
